Narina's new battle
by KenadiFaith04
Summary: When an evil warlock threatens to over take over Narina. Peter and his siblings seek help from a warrior people call the Black Knight. But will the Black Knight's feelings for Queen Susan effect his duties?
1. Chapter 1

A year past after the sons of Adam and daughters of Eve fought off the White Witch, and restored peace to Narnia. But a new threat has been found, a once good warlock of Narnia has vowed to take down the sons of Adam and daughters of Eve, but not before he said he would marry Queen Susan and become the new King of Narnia. High King Peter sent out he's best warriors in a tempt to rid of this mad warlock named Cole, but was disappointed when only one came back to deliver news all had failed. Peter, his brother Edmund and Asland were busy conducting a plan to save Narnia and their family. While Susan tried her best to distract Lucy from what was happening.

Weeks started to pass and many of Narnia's men had fallen by the hands of Cole. Making Peter and his siblings nervous, especially Susan…. Not really wanting to become this monsters future wife. As the four sat in the throne room awaiting Asland who informed them that he had good news for them. Just as they were getting tired of sitting there the door opened and in walked Aslan the great Lion walked in passed all the guards and up the four.

"Your majesties." Asland said bowing.

"Rise Asland… you know you do not have to bow to us." King Peter said. Asland rose and looked at his Kings and Queens with hope in his eyes.

"You said you had some good news for us?" Lucy said looking at him with a smile on her face. Asland looked at Lucy then to the others and nodded.

"Yes, Lucy. I have found new hope for Narnia."

"What hope?" Edmund asked.

"I should have thought about this sooner. But I have remembered of a great warrior who has never lost a match. And I believe he is your hope."

"Just one, Asland? You have seen the warlocks powers… he has killed many in mere seconds." Susan said.

"Yes, you are right Susan. But he is a great warrior and I believe that he can save Narnia. I have seen him in action and he is great."

"Who is he? Where can we find him?" Peter asked.

"He is known to everyone as The Black Knight. And we can find him near the stone table, he lives under the waterfall." Asland said.

RIVER BY THE FALLS.

All of them at the rivers edge looking at the falls.

"How do we get to him?" Peter asked.

"There is a way into the falls on the other side. We will have to cross here." Asland said looking at the river. "The river is low this time of year."

They all look at each other.

"I'll go first." Edmund said proudly, then started out. He was half way across when he trips and falls.

"Edmund!" He's siblings yell. That's when they heard someone sing….

"There was a rich man from Narnia who tried to cross the river. What a dope, he tripped on a rope. Now look at him shiver. Beg for mercy, rich man!" A voice yelled.

Edmund stood up as Asland walked out into the river.

"Stop this nonsense Black Knight. You have just tripped King Edmund." Asland said looking into the falls. They all then saw on the other side of the river to reveal a teenage boy about 18 or 19. His cloths were black and he had a sword attached to his side. The first thing that they all noticed was he was human, the next was that he was young. Susan couldn't stop looking at him seeing on how she thought he was gorgeous

"My apologies your majesty." The Black Knight said bowing to them all.

"You may rise." Peter said. The Black knight rose and looked at them.

"Knight we need you to come back to the palace to talk about what we had talked about earlier." Asland said to him. The Black Knight nodded then whistled and a black stallion appeared from behind the falls and walked up to him. The Black Knight climbed on and started across the river as Edmund was now on the other side climbing on his horse.

PALACE

Peter, Susan, Edmund and Lucy sat in their throne room with Asland and they're people when the doors opened and The black Knight walked in and stood next to Asland. He bowed at the Kings and Queens.

"Rise, Black Knight." Peter said. The Black Knight stood up and looked at Peter first, then to Edmund, then to Lucy and then finally on Susan where he just stood in aw of her. Susan noticed him staring at her and smiled, when she did that he quickly looked away finally noticing he was staring.

"Your majesties." He said. Peter notices that he had a tattoo of a symbol on his left arm.

"If I were to say to you that, 'I am a stranger traveling from the East, seeking what is lost…" Peter asked looking at him, The Black Knight's expression changes when Peter said that.

"Then I would reply 'I am a stranger traveling from the West, it is I whom you seek.'"

Peter smiles and nods.

"I hear you are a great warrior." Peter said.

"Like many things, I am nothing your highness."

"That's not what Aslan has told us." Edmund said.

"Asland is very kind." He said looking at Asland.

"How long have you been fighting?" Susan asked.

"Since before I could remember your highness."

"Why did you choose this life?" Peter asked.

"What life?"

"To be a great warrior?"

"I chose nothing. I was born and this is what I am."

"My brother and I have been known as great warriors. I challenge you." Edmund said. Everyone looks at him.

"What?" Peter, Lucy and Susan asked looking at him.

"I'm sorry, what?" The Black Knight said. Edmund stood up and walked over to him and drew his sword.

"You heard me. Fight me."

"I will not fight you, your highness." He said looking up at the other three not moving.

"Leave us!" Edmund said to everyone in the room, after that they all did except for Peter, Susan, Lucy and Asland. And of coarse Edmund and the black knight. "Fight me!"

"Why fight you now, King of Narnia, with no-one to see you fall?" The Black knight asked turning to Edmund who had out his sword.

"I said fight me!" Edmund said and advancing on him.

The Black Knight easily moved out of the way and drew his sword. His sword didn't look like a normal sword, not very sharp and the color was black. Edmund advanced again, but The Black Knight again easily defends himself with out effort. After each advance by Edmund, The Black knight would speak.

"No growth without assistance." Edmund attacks again but is easily shut down. "No action without reaction." Edmund tries again and fails, he looks tired, but The Black Knight hasn't wasted a single breath. "No desire without restraint." After those words The Black Knight easily without effort pushes Edmond back, where he lands on the floor.

"Enough!" Peter said loudly and stands up. He draws his sword and walks up to The Black Knight. "Edmund go sit down." Edmund stands up and goes to his throne, humiliated. "I will fight you."

The Black Knight nods and you know see why his sword looked so unusual. He pulled on the handle and the real sword pulled out revealing he had never pulled it from its case. The sword was beautiful. About two feet 9 inches long. And the blade was very thin, it had a beautiful green design on the blade and the handle was just as beautiful. As he did this most of the people who left slowly started to come back in to watch.

Peter advanced on him, but just like Edmund he easily blocked it and pushed Peter back. And held out a finger to him.

"Rule number one: never be too egger to rush your opponent." Peter tries to learn of what he says and they both start actually fighting, after of a couple blocks The Black Knight had Peter on his back again. "Real sharpness comes without effort." He said smiling down at Peter, then gave his hand for Peter to take. Peter took it and in one swift move had Peter on his feet. Peter put his sword away and walked to his throne, as The Black Knight looked around at everyone who had came back in to watch the fight. "Is there no one else?" He looked around at all the silent faces. "Is there no one else!" Everyone still silent. He turned around and looked at the Kings and Queens before him.

"You are a very great Warrior Black Knight. We would love for you to join us here and protect Narnia." Peter said.

The Black Knight bowed at them accepting the offer.

"What is your name?" Lucy asked unexpectedly. The Black Knight looked at her taken back by the question.

"My name is Leo, your majesty." He said.

"Well, Leo welcome." Susan said smiling at him. Leo looked at her and smiled back.

"Thank you, your highness."

"We have an assignment for you already, Leo." Edmund said. Leo looked over to him egger to learn of it.

"We need you to protect Susan and Lucy. They are of our concern right now. We cannot have Cole kidnap them." Peter said. Leo looked at the girls. Lucy was smiling ear to ear, but Susan didn't want to show much emotion on it.

"You want me to baby-sit them?" At that remark the girls looked upset.

"We want you to be their body guards… they cannot protect themselves as we can." Edmund said.

"Of coarse. I will do my best." Leo said bowed at them and walked out.


	2. Chapter 2

NEXT DAY

Leo walked to Susan's room and knocked on the door. Today the girls wanted to visit the garden. After he knocked he heard.

"_Who is it?_" Susan asked from inside.

"It's Leo, your highness." After that the door opened to reveal Susan in a beautiful blue dress, all ready for her day out. They both of them stayed quiet until they reached Lucy's room where Susan knocked then entered. To see Lucy already to go in her red dress.

"You ready Lu?' Susan asked. Lucy smiled and raced to Leo and quickly held on to his hand ready to go. Leo looked up at Susan who walked up to him.

OUTSIDE

They walked into the garden, Lucy immediately ran to the red roses growing and started to smell them. As Susan and Leo walked to the near by bench, Susan sat down and Leo stood next to her keeping his eye on Lucy to make sure she didn't get to far. Susan looked up at Leo.

"You can sit down, if you like. I'm not going to bite you." Susan said looking at him. Leo looked at her.

"I think I'll stand." He said looking at her.

"Suit your self." She said shrugging her shoulders then turned her attention to Lucy. Leo looked down and her and sighed, then sat down next to her. Susan looked at him and smiled.

"I felt like sitting." He said looking at her.

"So tell me Leo… how long have you been in Narnia?"

"I was born here." Leo said then turned to watch Lucy walk over to the pink roses.

"Do you like what you do?" Leo looked at her.

"Do?"

"Kill people? You must have killed many." She said looking back to Lucy.

"I don't… I only fight for a reason. To stay alive… I only fight when necessary." There was a long pause, before Leo spoke, Susan looked at him. "At night I sometimes see them." She looked at him as if asking 'who?' "The faces of the men I killed." She watches him as he looks down at the ground. "They're waiting for me on the far bank of the styx." He looks up. "They say, 'Welcome brother'."

"You never show emotions do you?"

"To repress one's feelings only makes them stronger." Susan looks back to Lucy who is picking some of the roses. Leo looks at Susan taking in her beauty. Susan could feel his eyes on her and she slowly looked over at him, he quickly looked away ashamed he had been caught.

"Please do not be ashamed to look at me." Susan said. Leo looked at her.

"Yes, to look. Not to stare. Forgive me, your majesty?" He said looking down. Susan cupped his chin and raised it so he was looking at her.

"You have no need to apologize." The two gazed into each others eyes for the longest while before a voice interrupted them.

"Leo! Come here!" Lucy yelled. Leo looked at her and waved to her that he would be right there. He looked at Susan again and smiled at her, then got up and walked over to Lucy. Soon after Susan followed. "And look at this one Leo." Lucy said pointing to a beautiful white rose. Leo looked at Lucy and only nodded then looked at Susan.

"You two don't know how to fight?" Leo asked looking at both of them. Both shaking they're heads no. "Well then, maybe I should teach you a few things."

"Would you?" Susan asked smiling at him.

"Sure. Is there anywhere we can go to practice?" Leo asked.

"This way Leo." Lucy said grabbing his hand and pulling him along.

They ended up in a small little wooded area inside the Palace walls.

"This will do." Leo said and picked up a couple of sticks and handed each of the girls one.

TWO DAYS LATER

Leo had taught the girls self defense moves in case they were ever attacked. And today they were going to test they're new found skills by pretending they got lost and Leo was a bad guy trying to kidnap them. After a few minutes of wandering the girls saw little blades being thrown at them, knowing they weren't real they both took cover and waited as they saw Leo jump down from being in a tree. Leo walked up to the girls and started to attack… of coarse not using all his skills. After a couple of minutes Leo subdued them and looked at down at them and smiled.

"You're getting better. Much better." He said giving both a hand to take. "Two lessons you have to learn from this battle. Lesson 1, never attack unless your gonna win."

"And lesson 2?" Lucy asked.

"Don't climb a tree that's full of thorns. Uh!" He said putting his hand to butt and rubbing it as the girls laughed. Leo had started to warm up against the girls, actually show emotions with them and started using humor with them.

"Have you ever been wrong, Leo?" Susan asked after she had caught her breath from laughing.

"I thought so once…. But I was wrong." He said smiling. "Come I should get you girls back."

INSIDE THE PALACE

Leo and Susan walked Lucy to her room, where Mr. Tumnus was waiting to hang out with her. The Leo walked Susan to her room, once they arrived Susan stopped and looked at Leo. She closed the space between them by taking a step towards him. They were about an inch apart when Susan whispered.

"Thank you, for everything Leo."

"Your welcome." Leo whispered back, then slowly and cautiously brought up his hand and stroked Susan's cheek.

Susan looked down and smiled to herself, when she felt Leo's hand slide under her chin and lift her head up ever so gently. Susan looked into Leo's eyes just gazing in them. After a beat Leo leaned in and kissed her. The kiss was small nothing more then both lips touching each other. When they pulled away, they looked at each other. Leo staring at Susan to make sure he didn't cross a line, that's when he saw Susan smile at him and bring him down for another kiss. This time the kiss deepened and lasted a little longer. Leo brought up his other hand and placed it on the back of Susan's head as his right hand found its way to her lower back. While Susan placed both her hands around Leo's neck, hugging him closer to her. Finally they both slowly let go and looked at each other.

"I'm sorry your highness." Leo said looking at her. "I could help it."

Susan smiled at him.

"How many times do I have to tell you to call me Susan? And I'm glad you couldn't help it… cause neither could i." she said smiling up at him. He smiled back.

"I better be going now." Leo said pulling farther away.

"Why?" Susan asked looking at him.

"Love has given me wings, so I must fly." He said smiling, he quickly kissed her again then stopped himself so he wouldn't be carried away and left.

AUTHOR'S NOTES: Hey everyone, I hope you enjoy my story. I hope to get some reviews. But if not, I'll stop writing the story… But I hope you really do enjoy it.


End file.
